Winx club and the olympics
in this episode draco has been invited to paticapate in the olympic games for the winx club and domino, and virgo participates to represent celtonion plot transcript chapter 1:the Olympic dragon and the vircures raid on abis mals fort a multicolred gem appears glowing, the camera then shows a multiheaded dragon waking up and flying out of a mountain, it then seen flying over a desert with some riders on horse back going to an abandoned fortress inside with many creatures and figures in it, then a jar of gold is flung down, and the riders are shown to be thieves. sand theif with scar over eye: this nights raid has been quite rewarding to us. sand theif with crooked nose: hohoho.(while hes talking a vine and an odd tentacle with teeth are seen to be taking gold from a pocket sack on one of the theifs back) we have not stole many treasure, the loot we got is much than before tonight, no thank our our so called great leader.(camera then shows abis mal with his hand stuck in a silver vase, he manages to get his hand out but also breaks the vase) abis mal: well it only looked expensive haroud: of course it was sir. he then goes to a larger chest and shows tons of gold jewels and other treasures. abis mal: is this a hoard or what, my savage pack of sand theving snakes(he then finds a crystal serpent and places it in his vest)ding sand theif with bandaged palm: why is it that abis mal gets crystal serpent abis mal. abis mal: why because it looks lovely upon your beloved leader and... haroud:(whispering)especillay with all the other treasure. abis mal: especillay with all the other treasure. sand thieve with bandaged palm: and with that what do sand thieves get. abis mal:(tossing a tiny bag at them) here ya go good job boys, raidings are quite your thing. the others get angry but then notice one of the chest moving towards some rubble. sand theif with goofy vest: ch....chest, chest moves(abis mal sees it move along with haroud.) what is moving chest on ground without legs abis mal:(jumping into harouds hands) gasp its possed by a ghost one sand theif pulls on it and reveals sokka pulling on it with a sting. sokka:ow, hey careful on how much strength you use you could hurt...some...body..uh hi there uh, nice uh place you got hehe. abis mal: you stupid water celt(sokka starts running but a sand creature grabs him.) ????: put him down abis mal.(sokka then bunks the creature on the head with his club and then yanks abis mals hat down, then some feet are show moving other some of the sand thieves, they then land in front of abis mal showing them to be, virgo in his armour, cure flora, cure mermaid, cure twinkle, cure scarlet,argenta and nerwin.) abis mal: who are you guys? virgo: were known by many names but you can call us the vircures. cure scarlet: and you have some treasure that doesn't belong to you, so please prepare yourselfs. abis mal: ohh hurt them. haroud:(grabbing sand from his bag) sand beasts go (the snad then turn into sand warriors and beasts.) they then charge at them but when the lunge at them their gone, cure flora is seen with the chest being placed in a bag. sand theif with metal helmet on his head: over there they got our loot abis mal: stop them and get the treasure(they then chase then but are then knocked down by varnaks roar.) varnak: sorry, but I think this treasure it better with us. sokka is then seen with a sand theif with a scared right arm, he bloks his attack and flings his sword at abis mal and haroud they both dodge but abis mals hat gets sliced and harouds turben is lossend, he then then cuts the rope and goes with other sand theifs below and get flattned by a bottle like chandleir. sokka: guess that bottle didn't have any wine in it for ya.(he then sees a vulture looking like the joke was not that funny) everyones a critic especillay birds of prey.( he then sees the thieves with their swords in the air ready to pierce him, but then virgo appears on a prehistoric dragon and saves him) abis mal: a prehistoric dragon, they got a prehistoric dragon sokka: you know virgo, you just love cutting close don't you. virgo: I wouldn't quite say that, but lets get the rest of the treasure sokka: roger meanwhile kasana, terram, nerwin and the others are seen fighting the sand beasts, and getting the treasure, to a small cave. tyler reed: virgo theres one bag of treasure left. virgo:(seeing a bag of gold and a chest) there firescream lower. abis mal:(seeing sokka snatch the bag) come back with the bag( he and haroud then grab the dragon close to the wings and hang on, sokka then sees the crystal serpent and takes from his vest) hey that snakes mine( he then falls off and grabs haroud and they both fall on the hand of an old statue fountain.) well that could have been worse on me.( the hand the falls down to the ground) ow. virgo; now to the town where this treasure is from. some fo the sand thevies try to close the door. cure scarlet:(playing her violin) el blanco stop the door from closing. an albino graboid appears the hold the door for the dragons fly through, a flying ship then appers from a another part of the canyons with runes saying valiantwind, flying close to the dragons, the camera then shows them flying over a town on the edge of the desert, and they are dropping the treasure, with the citizens cheering and saying: "praise the vircures" and "celtic Athena bless the vircures". nerwin: this towns treasures have been returned. virgo: yes and now for the next thing on the list( he then shows a scroll with his name on it) chapter 2: the dazzlings annoynce and draco invitation the camera then goes to a barren island with thunderstorms over it, and a dark castle like fortress is seen being constructed, orc,bugs and other creatures are seen building it and a man with a funny nose is watching over the construction. camera then goes to captain hook on his ship next to a half finished dock/harbor. captain hook: and there he goes flying again. smee oh that poor poor snotynose, always getting himself into weird and odd situations when he is working? hehehe, he must be enjoying it. captain hook: for him, he might be, BUT I AM NOT, BECAUSE HES NOT YET FINISHNED HALF THE PALACE! aria:(along with sonata sitting on some barrels) uhhh I can definetly agree with you hook,I mean how long well he take to get this castle done. banzai: plus the cafeteria isn't open yet and now my belly has gone hollow(he then shows his belly IS hollow) quaker jack: oh well I think your brain is more hollow than that Banzai. banzai:oh really, hows about I see how hollow your...(quaker jack dodges and bunks bushroot instead.) bushroot:(singing Spanish lady dizzly) hey watch where your swinging. I mean I know your hyena bites are strong but your swing is more strong, and I was singing a song dizzly, and besides you guys been here for a while and there's not much to do here(echo). tootater: oh I agree I mean we've been here for a few weeks and yet he well take a while to get back here to finish the castle, especially from the height of his jump. adagio:plus with these olympics were under a cease fire until it’s done. aria:uhh and I am so bored I can go for a swim. maiden:(sitting in a chair with two easterling and scorge on either side of her) perhaps but I think he would want hook to swim. hook: and who would want me to swim With.( he then hears some ticking noise, turns and sees the mosasaur swimming around his boat, he then jumps out of his clothes and into his pajamas.)SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, OH SOMEONE PLEASE PLEASE, GET RID of THE MOSASAUR, PLEASE, DONT LET the beasts GET ME PLEASE PLEASE! smee: hear now you know better sneaking up on the captain, that's not polite of you at all, now go on find some shark or something to play, elsewhere.( the mosasaur then leaves, but not before splashing water at smees and nearly megavolts face.) megavolt: hey careful i'll short out. smee: at least he didn't do that on purpose This time. sonata: you sure you wanted him to leave, because he gave hook a meaning to get up from his chair. aria: and yet you would not want to play with it. sonata: oh yeah, well you wouldn't..... adagio:(while she is talking a dragon is seen in the background flying to them) uhhhhhh, if you ask me, the more I sit here, the more I think you guys would want a dragon to fly over, my, head.( the dragon flys over her head, and it then flys off to berk) did you see that, do you know what kind of dragon that was? megavolt: a couple of zipplebacks? quakerjack: no that was a snaptrapper, and grapple grounder? the others make a clueless face adagio: it was the Olympic dragon. quikestrike: wait, are you, saying the Olympics are starting and are you guessing who might be participating. adagio: precisely, and we will have some fun while draco and his winx friends are at the Olympics. savio: uhh why are we standing around?(the others then drop down to ground stunned) french narrator:(with timecard) meanwhile on the isle of berk chapter 3:arriving in Greece and the winx club meets the vircures chapter 4:the Olympic games begin chapter 5:the armoured race chapter 6:the party epilouge Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Holiday episode